


The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad, Morning.

by miss_nettles_wife



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Canon Divergent, Driving, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, canon typical imagery, post telemovie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: The morning after the wedding was anything other than easy for the happy couples friends. (veeeeeeery minor s5/telemovie spoilers)





	The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad, Morning.

Generally speaking, you don’t wake up in the morning and expect to end your day covering up a crime with four of your friends. It’s just not a done thing, you know? But if Charlie has learned anything in the last four years, it’s that in Ballarat, anything can, and mostly does, happen.

Carpooling was not Charlie’s first choice of how to spend the day after the wedding. His actual plan had been to spend the day catching up with mates and taking the late train home. But nothing else in Charlie Davis’s life has ever turned out the way he planned, so why would this?

There were five of them piled into Matthew’s shitty car. He was driving (because Matthew left him in charge, of course), Alice was sitting next to him, Bill, Rose and Danny piled into the back. It was a simple enough task. Take Bill to his place, and then Alice, then Rose, then drive back home.  Technically speaking, Danny didn’t need to be here, but he was insistent that they needed to talk about last night, and it was Charlie’s hope that sitting next to Rose would inspire him to pursue someone else.

Bill’s townhouse was halfway across town, and he came in with Matthew, who had already gone back to work (Did that man ever sleep?). In the mirror he could see that Rose was all over Danny, because of course she was. He didn’t dance the night before, at the wedding, just stood awkwardly, watching. He did dance at the afterparty at the Blake House. With Danny, when they were the last ones still up. (They made out too, but Charlie is more willing to suppress that memory.) To his surprise, the car bottomed out as they went over a hill. Surely they weren’t that heavy?  
“Did you feel that?” He asked Alice, taking his eyes off the road for a second.  
“It happens sometimes.” Alice said, and Charlie was suddenly curious as to how much time Alice has spent in Matthew’s car.  
“Charlie, how is training going?” Bill asked, in an attempt to distract him from Rose and Danny. He was good like that.  
“It’s going okay. It’s…Different.”  
“Are you enjoying it?”  
“I suppose.”  
“You sup-“ He’s interrupted when the car bottoms out for a second time.  
“You felt that one, right? That’s not normal.” Bill shrugged, but Alice looked concerned.  
“That is weird, but there’s five of us in here.” She said, to placate him.  
“I’ve driven this car with five in it before. It didn’t bottom out once.” He watched Danny whisper something to Rose, who whispered back loud enough so Charlie could hear.  
“Yeah, he’s always weird like this.” That stung a little bit.

Alice put an awkward hand on his arm, but withdrew it when Charlie pulled up to the red light and gave her a weird look. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate that hand, he did, he just. Didn’t know her. Probably wouldn’t even call her by her first name. He brushed it aside, Rose would get over it, and he’d get over her. He has before and no doubt he’ll have to again. That’s maybe a bit of a cynical way to look at love, but he’s never been proven wrong.

Bill doesn’t try to strike up their conversation again for another couple of moments. Charlie does it for him.  
 “I heard that you’ve been nominated to take over the station.”  
“I was, yes.”  
“That’s exciting.”  
“It’s difficult.” Was Bills reply, “I don’t know that I can.”  
“Of course you can.” Danny said, “Matthew wouldn’t have picked you if he didn’t think you could.” The car bottomed out for a third time.  
“Are you serious?” Charlie asked the car.  
“It’s just a car it’s not worth getting mad about.” Alice said, as if reasoning with a hung over, frustrated man was possible. Charlie pulled the car over to the side of the road.  
“I’m going to see what’s in the boot.” He said, turning the engine off, and forcefully opening the door.  
“It’s not your car, Charlie.” Rose pointed out, “Anyway, I’d know if there was something weird.”  
“Would you, though? You didn’t even notice when someone sold you bennies.” Danny replied, with a playful tone and raised eyebrow. It’s adorable and it makes Charlie sick.  
“Someone sold you bennies?”  
“It was for a case!” She defended, “And I didn’t know about it, they were in my glove box.” Charlie, who doesn’t feel like imaging the sheer manic and dark energy of Rose on uppers, flung open the car door. Danny did the same, and chased after him as Charlie went around the back.  
“We really need to –“  
“Even if I did want to talk do you think I would do it now?” He asked, as the others trailed out of the car after them. Danny grabbed his arm but Charlie tugged it away from him furiously.

He stuck the key in the lock and gave the key a couple of good twists before it finally released. He thrust the boot open, and was suddenly hit by the smell. Rose, has to turn away and be sick, stomach upset. Charlie can only look at the dead body. Curled up like a fetus and dressed in a fancy dress, Charlie suddenly feels a bit ill too.

“Did Matthew kill her?” Bill asked, softly.  
“I don’t know. I don’t remember much of last night.” Alice whispered back. Danny had moved to hold Rose’s hair out of his face. Charlie, on the other hand, only had one comment.

Sometimes, there are plenty of words that can describe an issue. Horrible. Terrible. Awful. Very bad.  You know? Words that can help you make sense of the weird feelings inside.  Some times, however, there is only really one.

“Fuck.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Hooker in a Trunk Au.


End file.
